User blog:Cutiesunflower/Hawaii Objects
Credit goes to Derpyunikitty for the original. I made Hawaii Objects which are from BFDI. I will make more of them from other object shows soon. OCs will be included as well. I will try and add them ASAP. Also, I made it in a blog post because I don't want to make picture farming badges. I thank Edward.lilienkamp for making Hawaii Roboty for me. Rules *All Hawaii Objects should wear Flowers, or roses depending on what they wear on their heads. *All of them should wear hawaii/grass skirts. *Clone versions of original characters are allowed in this. *OCs are allowed in this, and they can be any character (exception for Non-Objects). *All Hawaii Objects should be in the correct category from an object show. Example: Barf Bag (BFDI/BFDIA/IDFB/BFB) *Please include at least a colored flower (Pink, Red, Blue, Purple) or rose request so I know what I am doing. There can be also more than one flower if you request one just with more flowers. *Do not request Non-Objects that are not in object shows like copyrighted ones for example. *All Hawaii Objects are in alphabetical order to make it easier to understand. *No mean comments or swearing is not allowed in the comments. *Do not use them without my permission unless you credit me for making them (exception for ones I didn't made). *You can use them for comics, and please credit me for making these. *Do not request any images without an asset unless you want to make an asset for me. *Don't request any innapporiate objects. *Recommending Hawaii Objects are allowed, and the max for recommending them is 10. Requests *Hawaii Coffee (Blue Flower) *Hawaii Insanipedia (Yellow, Purple, Pink and Red Flowers) *Hawaii Lightbulb (Rose) *Hawaii Paintbrush (Rose) *Other Object Show Hawaii Characters I didn't made that are forgotten. All Hawaii Objects BFDI/BFDIA/IDFB/BFB Hawaii 8-Ball.png|'8-Ball' Hawaii Balloony.png|'Balloony' Hawaii Barf Bag.png|'Barf Bag' Hawaii Basketball.png|'Basketball' Hawaii Bell.png|'Bell' Hawaii Black Hole.png|'Black Hole' Hawaii Blocky.png|'Blocky' Hawaii Bomby.png|'Bomby' Hawaii Book.png|'Book' Hawaii Bottle.png|'Bottle' Hawaii Bracelety.png|'Bracelety' Hawaii Bubble.png|'Bubble' Hawaii Cake.png|'Cake' Hawaii Clock.png|'Clock' Hawaii Cloudy.png|'Cloudy' Hawaii Coiny.png|'Coiny' Hawaii David.png|'David' Hawaii Donut.png|'Donut' Hawaii Dora.png|'Dora' Hawaii Eggy.png|'Eggy' Hawaii Eraser.png|'Hawaii Eraser' Hawaii Evil Leafy.png|'Evil Leafy' Hawaii Fanny.png|'Fanny' Hawaii Firey Jr..png|'Firey Jr.' Hawaii Firey.png|'Firey' Hawaii Flower.png|'Flower' Hawaii Foldy.png|'Foldy' Hawaii Fries.png|'Fries' Hawaii Gaty.png|'Gaty' Hawaii Gelatin.png|'Gelatin' Hawaii Golf Ball.png|'Golf Ball' Hawaii Grassy.png|'Grassy' Hawaii Ice Cube.png|'Ice Cube' Hawaii Leafy.png|'Leafy' Hawaii Lightning.png|'Lightning' Hawaii Liy.png|'Liy' Hawaii Lollipop.png|'Lollipop' Hawaii Loser.png|'Loser' Hawaii Marker.png|'Marker' Hawaii Match.png|'Match' Hawaii Naily.png|'Naily' Hawaii Needle.png|'Needle' Hawaii Nickel.png|'Nickel' Hawaii Nonexisty.png|'Nonexisty' Hawaii Pen.png|'Pen' Hawaii Pencil.png|'Pencil' Hawaii Pie.png|'Pie' Hawaii Pillow.png|'Pillow' Hawaii Pin.png|'Pin' Hawaii Puffball.png|'Puffball' Hawaii Remote.png|'Remote' Hawaii Robot Flower.png|'Robot Flower' Hawaii Roboty.png|'Roboty' Hawaii Rocky.png|'Rocky' Hawaii Ruby.png|'Ruby' Hawaii Saw.png|'Saw' Hawaii Snowball.png|'Snowball' Hawaii Spongy.png|'Spongy' Hawaii Stapy.png|'Stapy' Hawaii Taco.png|'Taco' Hawaii Teardrop.png|'Teardrop' Hawaii Tennis Ball.png|'Tennis Ball' Hawaii Tree.png|'Tree' Hawaii TV.png|'TV' Hawaii Woody.png|'Woody' Hawaii Yellow Face.png|'Yellow Face' Hosts Hawaii Announcer.png|'Announcer' Hawaii Four.png|'Four' Hawaii X.png|'X' Object Overload Hawaii Marble.png|'Marble' Hawaii Melony.png|'Melony' Hawaii Pearly.png|'Pearly' OCs Hawaii 24.png|'24' Hawaii Booger.png|'Booger' Hawaii Bubble Wand.png|'Bubble Wand' Hawaii Floor Lamp.png|'Floor Lamp' Flower Grassy 2018.png|'Flower Grassy' Hawaii Football.png|'Football' Hawaii Lemon Lollipop.png|'Lemon Lollipop' Hawaii Purple Ball.png|'Purple Ball' Hawaii Skirt.png|'Skirt' Hawaii Stool.png|'Stool' Bodies BFDI/BFDIA/IDFB/BFB All Bodies from BFDI/BFDIA/IDFB/BFB Hosts See above. OCs Hawaii 24 Body.png|'24' Hawaii Booger Body.png|'Booger' Hawaii Bubble Wand Body.png|'Bubble Wand' Hawaii Floor Lamp Body.png|'Floor Lamp' Hawaii Football Body.png|'Football' Hawaii Lemon Lollipop Body.png|'Lemon Lollipop' Hawaii Purple Ball Body.png|'Purple Ball' Hawaii Skirt Body.png|'Skirt' Hawaii Stool Body.png|'Stool' Category:Blog posts Category:Hawaii Objects